1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a memory system and, more particularly, to a memory system that processes data to a memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has changed to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having one or more memory devices for storing data. A memory system may be used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Memory systems provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption since they have no moving parts. Examples of memory systems having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).